How the Love of Jesus Christ Saved Me
by His Love is Eternal
Summary: After living a hateful, self-destructive lifestyle for many years, someone finally showed me that homosexuality and atheism are not the answer to anyone's problems. That someone was Jesus Christ.


Many people in these troubled times claim that gay men were born with the hateful desires they have. I am here to tell you that they are wrong. I used to live the homosexual lifestyle for many years until Christ came to me and showed me the lie I was living. I asked Him to come into my heart and make me whole again, and He did!

When I was a child, my mother was diagnosed with Leukemia. I prayed to God that if He cured her and let her live, I would never again ask Him for another selfish thing in my entire life. But The Lord felt it was time to take her away from her suffering and back into His loving arms, and her earthly body passed away. My hateful father began abusing me after my mother died. He was a gay man, and he took out his sick pedophillic desires on me for years and years.

Eventually I began to hate The Lord for the things He had (righteously) done to my life. In a moment of selfishness, I decided that since God was not giving me the petty little things that I asked for, this was justification for me to begin breaking His commandments and doing whatever I pleased.

I am ashamed to say that when I reached adolescence, I began to have unnatural sexual feelings for men because of the gay sex acts that my pedophile father had performed on me as a child. At first, I was rightfully disgusted by these feelings, as all good people should be, but the devil whispered my name to the gay people at my school and they started to pressure me to conform to their hateful lifestyle. They said me that being gay was not bad, and that it was God who was wrong, not them. Can you believe that? Those gays thought they had better judgment than the Creator of the universe itself!

The gay men and their demons told me that it was okay to give in to the devil's temptations, since there was no God anyway. And besides they said, God loved everybody regardless of their sexuality so it was fine if someone wanted to have sex with other men, or with animals, or with innocent children. It brings me great shame to admit that I gave in to their relentless pressures and started to engage in sick homosexual activities.

At first I only had gay sex with a few people, but as I became more comfortable in my rejection of God's Word, the numbers increased rapidly until I, like many gay men, was having sex with hundreds of different partners. I hung out in gay bars and picked up men I didn't even know, with whom I would have sex and then never see again. It was at this time that the devil introduced me to drugs. It was marijuana at first, but soon I was using heroin and methamphetamine on a regular basis. Looking back, it was just a way to dull the natural pain of being so separated from God because of my evil, unnatural lifestyle.

I attended anti-Christian LGBT rallies, where I would march alongside men who wore women's clothing and people who advocated pedophilia (NAMBLA). Sometimes we would block innocent people from entering churches because they didn't think it was right let us do whatever we wanted to, even if it was against God's Word. I was told by some of these good people that what I was doing was wrong, but I just sneered at them and called them hateful bigots. My mind was closed to the sinful evil I was committing by hurting these good, honest, loving people in the name of hateful organizations that want to rewrite God's word to make it "okay to be gay."

At this point I was engaging in orgies and all kinds of horrible fetishes every day and I got addicted to using drugs to cover the shame I (rightfully) felt. Like most gay men, I began using drugs without regard for my safety, and it is a miracle of God that I did not get AIDS from sharing needles and having unprotected sex with disgusting homosexual men. I began to contemplate suicide because that it was okay since there was no afterlife anyway. Although I blamed God and His Christian followers for my depression, I now know that it was actually a result of my sinful lifestyle as a homosexual. The devil, who had tricked me into thinking I was born gay, wanted me to kill myself then so that I could never see Christ's Kingdom! Instead, he wanted me to burn in Hell with the other homosexuals.

Then one day, just as I was at my lowest point, something amazing happened. Someone, I don't know who, left a so called 'Chick Tract' on my doorstep. I had seen these before, but this time The Lord guided me to read it and take in its true message. It was about how homosexuals are abominations in the eyes of God, and the **_only_** way to be saved from such a hateful lifestyle is to accept the loving, wonderful embrace of Jesus Christ. All at once I realized how foolish I had been to indulge my evil fleshly desires.

The gay lifestyle I had been living was destroying me, and more importantly destroying my soul. But there was and is salvation in Jesus Christ! As soon as I came to this realization, I literally fell on my knees and called out to Christ, asking Him to save me from the evil spirit of homosexuality that pervaded every aspect of my life. And He did, even though as a homosexual and an atheist I most certainly did not deserve it.

My life began to get better from then on, now that I wasn't letting the devil lead me around like all the other gays. Christ protected me and showed me the true nature of those evil men I had listened to, who told me that I was born gay and that God loves people who rape children and that there is no afterlife. I saw for the first time what a vile life I had been living, sodomizing other men every night and calling those who had tried to show me the righteous way bigots. Soon, I joined a Baptist church, where I truly felt at peace for the first time in many years. The Love of Christ did what the so called "love" of hundreds of gay men could not. I know now that I am truly Saved from my sinful evil by His gracious and loving sacrifice on the cross all those years ago.

To any and all homosexuals that may be reading this: I know you will probably close your minds immediately and refuse to accept the Truth that I am offering to you, because the demons in your life are screaming to drown out my words. Still, I will say it if it will help even one homosexual leave such a sinful lifestyle and join the Faithful with Christ in Heaven. Homosexuality is wrong and unnatural. The media and your friends and even your so called "pastor" may tell you that it's okay to break the laws of God, but it's not. What you are doing is an abomination in the eyes of The Lord and you must realize this before you can truly accept His gracious offering of salvation.

If you are willing to accept that your lifestyle is sinful and evil and against God's will, then all you have to do is ask Christ to come into your heart and save you. If you are not willing to do this, then I must warn you that you will go to Hell when you die. I know it is hard to take in, but God is not going to allow gays into His Eternal Kingdom. You must repent your vile behavior and ask for the salvation of Christ before you can be saved.

All you have to do is say "Jesus, please save me from the demon of homosexuality!" and He will come into you.

Remember, God's Love for you is eternal!


End file.
